Teens Next Door  Sector E
by YouMeAtJess
Summary: Just some short snippets of my version on TND Sector E. Rating for language. The fist chapter really sucks cause I didn't know what I was doing, so skip that one if you want.
1. Everybody dance now!

**Hey, so I wanted to do some stuff on Teens Next Door so I thought I'd invent my own characters and stuff and just go with it. Don't expect anything deep and meaningful, this is just to take my mind off stuff :').**

**...**

**Just realised I said stuff 3 times. I'm achieving.**

* * *

><p><em>Teens Next Door<em>

_England_

_Sector E_

It was a dull, ordinary day in Sector E. There seemed to be no trouble in the entire country, apart from the occasional student riot on university fees, which wasn't really a concern of the TND. Alex stared blankly at the monitor of his computer, endlessly scrolling down various tumblr pages. He sighed and spun around on his chair. "Numbuh 203?"

Alice looked up from her position on the couch. "Mmmhm?" She yawned, stretching both arms high above her pink hair.

"Are you keeping track on incoming transmissions?" He didn't know why he had ask, knowing full well the answer.

Scraping at her candy floss nail varnish she sighed and rolled her eyes. "If I say yes will you shut up and let me watch my program?"

Alex ran a hand through his messy brown locks. They desperately needed cutting, but he was a teenager, and teenagers are notoriously unmotivated. "Whatcha watching?"

"Jeremy Kyle."

"What's that?" He asked, squinting at the screen.

"A holding pen for tramps, the homeless and uneducated folk." She chuckled under her breath. "Look, there's you."

Alex glared at the man on screen. He was obviously on some kind of drug and was dressed entirely in Umbro. "Well there's you." He smirked, pointing at a wrinkling woman, her teeth yellowing from cigarettes and her hair shone with grease. "Why do you watch this?"

"It's fun to laugh at the chavs." Alice replied honestly. "And next time you compare me to one of those creatures you'll get a slap in the balls."

* * *

><p><em>Everybody dance now!<em>

Maddison spun in the middle of her bedroom floor, wax strip in hand, and danced her way over to Mark. His eyes were wide with terror as she pirouetted towards his leg hair. "Err, Maddy, I dunno about this." He said nervously.

Maddison waved her arms in the air to the sound of the music and slapped the wax strip onto Mark's awaiting leg. "This'll only hurt a bit."

"Yeah righ-FUCK!" Hey yelled, leaping across the room. "Oh my god that hurt so much!" He panted, rubbing his now red leg.

"No pain no gain pretty boy. We'll finish waxing then I'll do your fake tan. OMG we're gonna look just like TOWIE!" She squeaked, dragging her friend back to the bed. "Now just grit your teeth."

* * *

><p>Nicole frowned at the screams of pain coming form the room above her. She didn't know why Mark and Maddy put themselves through that torture every time they went out. She rolled her eyes and got back to the conversation at hand. She was on webcam with Numbuh 86 of KND Moonbase. "What was that?" Fanny asked, frowning down the lens.<p>

"Numbuhs 204 and 205 are 'primping'." Nicole turned down her music then looked sternly back at Fanny. "Now, what I really wanted to talk about was my sister-"

"I KNEW IT!" The red head screeched. "I KNEW YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW WHERE I GOT MY HELMET!"

Nicole rubbed her deep brown eyes, anger growing inside her. "This is _ serious,_ Fanny! If you decommission her it could ruin her life! She's just a kid-"

"We're all just kids _teenager!_" She sneered the last word, distaste clear in her voice. "And besides, she called me a vagina! Are you laughing at me, Nicole?"

Numbuh 208 covered her mouth. "No, no, not at all, Fanny. All I'm saying is that this could be resolved by good old fashioned arguing, instead of, you know, wiping her memory of the last six years."

"Shut up _ teenager_! You're not the boss of me!" With that Numbuh 86 ended the chat and the screen went blank.


	2. Save the children

**I'm bored again, so here's another thing :)**

* * *

><p>The busy corridors of Kent Academy shook with the heavy footsteps and loud chattering as students made their way to first period. Mark had his thin fingers entwined with Maddison's while they weaved in and out of formations of classmates. As usual, people were staring at him, muttering. It wasn't anything knew. I mean, who wouldn't want to take a few minutes out of their day to stare at a boy who wore make-up and fake tan, who straightened his hair, painted his nails and who was secretly wearing women's underwear that Maddison had bought for him. Clearly the students had nothing better to do with their time, either that or they were obsessed with him. He smiled to himself at the thought.<p>

"Oi, bender boy! What you smiling at?" The offensive alliteration came from Jack, one of the many school twats who went out of his way, daily, to upset anyone whowasn't half naked in their profile picture on Facebook.

"He's smiling at you, Jay." Another boy called disgusted.

"Little prick!" Someone else called.

Mark rolled his eyes and carried on towards his lesson, still attached to Maddy. "I don't understand." She sighed taking her seat beside Mark in their History class. "Why do they get so mad that you like guys? Doesn't that mean that there's more girls for them?" She had a sweet, puzzled expression on her face, like always.

"I like to think it's because they're all secretly gay, and they're jealous of my hourglass figure." Mark winked at his best friend and settled back into his seat, ready to not pay attention for an entire hour.

* * *

><p>Nicole typed speedily away on her computer, her coursework deadline was at the end of the day, and she had been so caught up with the Teens Next Door that her academic career had completely slipped her mind. She found it very difficult to concentrate on anything currently. Constantly overwhelmed by her babysitting duty's of her fellow team mates, you couldn't blame her for feeling lost. Distantly she could here Joseph talking to her about his new game. Sighing inwardly, Nicole picked up the pace. Don't get her wrong, she did like Joseph, he was smart and sort of funny in a self pity kind of way, but with everything she had to deal with, a boyfriend would only make things harder. Plus, Mark would take the piss that she would go out with someone like Joseph. But she really couldn't do much better. Yes, she was pretty, but she wasn't 'hot' or 'sexy', she was average. She stroked the light brown skin on her arm, feeling the groves where scars had covered it from many deadly battles. The words, "So do you want to?" Pulled her back to life.<p>

"Do I want to what?" Nicole snapped, a little too impatiently for her own liking.

Joseph gave a small smile while his pale face turned as red as his hair. "Want to, you know, maybe go to the cinema's?"

"With you?" She choked, eyes bulging. Nicole sensed she'd hurt her friend's feelings, so returned the smile. "Erm, I'll have to see if I'm busy."

"Figures." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

* * *

><p>"Please sit down." Mr Geoffrey wept, leant down on his desk, covering his large, sticky-out ears. "Please, please, please." First period Geography on Mondays was always the worst, mainly because the students had a bet going on who could make the teacher have a nervous breakdown first. Alice stood on the windowsill, hanging her head out into the cool air, completely unphased by the long drop to certain death bellow. "Miss Souza!" Mr Geoffrey gasped, high pitched and terrified. "Don't jump!"<p>

The entire class went silent before bursting into hysterics. Like Alice could ever be suicidal, if she killed herself, she wouldn't be able to cause pain and annoyance to anyone else. Alex rolled his bright green orbs and signalled for Alice to sit down. She dropped herself down beside him and grinned. "It looks nice outside today, can we go to the beach?"

He shrugged and clicked the top of his pen, beginning to write the date and title. "You'll have to ask Numbuh 208."

Alice through her head down, pink locks flaring out across the table. Alex had to push them aside to carry on writing. "Nicole 'll never let us go to the beach. It's always, do your homework, study for that test, check the reports, go save some kid you don't know, have no fun, yadda yadda yadda." She huffed.

Once the class had quietened down slightly, Mr Geoffrey began the lesson. He flicked the lights off, closed the blinds (and the window), then clicked play on the video. It was about the Lord's Resistance Army. Normally Alex and Alice would take this time to chat quietly at the back of the class about missions and what they wanted for tea, but today was different. Alex looked out of the corner of his eye to see Alice force what he thought was a tear off of her face. "You okay?" He whispered so silently that even Alice struggled to hear. She nodded, not taking her eyes off the poor children, forced to kill their parents and become child soldiers and sex slaves. Alex rarely saw Alice cry, he had once, and they never spoke of it. It was when her little brother was in a car accident and fell into a coma. Alex was with her when she was told about his condition. He'd never forget the way she looked that day. Completely helpless. Broken. The weeks after that were almost unbearable for Alex, having to watch her slowly descend into depression. The one day, she snapped out of it. She woke up like nothing had happened.

"We could help." Alice whispered back. "We've got the technology, we could go there and save all the children."

Alex frowned, it was a nice thought. "We may have the technology, Alice, but we don't have the numbers to save an entire country."

Alice gave a loud sigh and placed her head back on the desk.


	3. Mothers day

**Since it's mothers day, I thought this was appropriate :)**

* * *

><p>A low peeping noise awoke Alex from his dreamless sleep. This was torture. No growing boy should be made to wake up at this time. He grumpily his his alarm clock, the peeping stopped while the digits '06:00am' flashed in green, illuminating the pitch black room. Slowly, Alex began to prise himself from his bed, and over to his mirror. He shook his hair until he deemed it acceptable for the day, then peeled his sweat pants and tee off. He looked in the mirror at the long scar which travelled from the middle on his collar bone, past his smooth abs and ended bellow his underwear. Tracing his finger down, he sighed at the memories. That scar was the worst injury he has ever received. His parents were told he did it falling onto the abandoned railway line near his house, however the truth of the incident was much more sinister. The teens of Sector E never did have much luck when it came to life changing event, but they got by. Once he was dressed and presentable, he gathered his gifts and headed down stairs. The house was still encapsulated with darkness. Pushing open the sitting room door, he shuffled across the laminate flooring, placing the gifts on the breakfast bar and began to scan the fridge. He had never cooked anything on his own before, normally Nicole talked him through it since his skills were lacking. Hehad asked her to sneak over to make breakfast this morning but she had declined, telling him that he would have to figure it out sometime. Alex placed the bacon on the counter and pulled out a frying pan. He recalled Alice talking about how she had made a bacon sandwich before, and that she'd burnt herself when hot oil spat out at her. She also added that that was why she no longer cooked in her underwear. Strange girl. With that he poured a reasonable amount of oil into the pan, placed two slices of thin meat on top and moved away. Nothing happened. Maybe it needed to heat up first. Turning away he made his way back over to the fridge and searched for something else to put with it. He grabbed two eggs and cracked them into a separate frying pan. He then went on to find a tin of beans and sausage in the cupboard and dumped them heavily into the pan.<p>

There was a loud ping, making Alex swear under his breath. He had to be quiet. '1 New Message' His phone read. Yawning, the teen opened the message. 'Remember to keep an eye on the pans. Nicole x.' Alex snapped his head up to see thick black smoke dancing into the air. "Shit shit shit shit shit." He hissed, whipping a tea towel above the pan, but it was too late. An ear splitting beeping noise penetrated his ears just as the sprinklers went off, putting out the fiery bacon and soaking everything in the kitchen, including Alex. His face took on a dead expression as he stared at the living room wall, waiting for his panicked family members to come rushing down.

Alex's parents sped into the living room, closely followed by his younger brother and sister. "What the hell is going on?" His mother gasped, taking in the sight of her drenched sixteen year old and the swiftly filling up pans of food which was now obviously inedible.

Alex smiled sheepishly, moving forward to collect the soggy gifts and held them out to his mum. "Happy mothers day." He laughed, wrapping his dripping arms around her small body. She screamed and laughed, trying to pull away, then gently peeled away the ripping paper. She was happy, so Alex guessed it hadn't gone too badly.


	4. An ass kicking

**I'm half way through writing the second chapter of Six Years Later and need a break so here's another ... whatever these are.**

* * *

><p>"Kids, come down stairs!" Alice's mother called from the front door. Alice didn't see why she called them kids, considering she was sixteen and her brother was eighteen. "I'm going to the hospital. Be good. Oliver's in charge. No arguments."<p>

"But-!" Alice began, however her mother cut her off, glaring into her youngest daughters eyes.

"Not buts!" She growled. "You do as your told, and no sneaking out!"

Oliver grinned, rubbing his heavily tattooed neck. The front door closed and he turned on his heels, eyeing his sister menacingly. "You heard her Al, that means no playing you Teens Next Door crap." He laughed. "Go to your room."

Alice gritted her teeth. "Excuse you?"

"You heard me." Her eldest brother retorted.

"Oh I am **SO** gonna kick your ass!" Alice swung for Oliver, her was over six foot and towered over her, but she wasn't afraid of him in the slightest.

Oliver sighed and pushed her onto the couch. "Down girl. When will you learn? A teenager's got nothing on an adult." Alice leapt back up and kicked him in the shin, making him bounce back in pain. "Alice you fucking slut! That hurt!"

"That was the point twat face!" She barked, diving towards the cupboard and retrieving a golf club. When she turned around she was faced with Oliver, wielding a cricket bat. He swung it hard in his sisters direction, but she met it with hers. The pair pushed hard, their eyes blazing into each others. Swiftly, Oliver shot his leg out and knocked Alice off balance, then whacked her hard in the head. She tumbled backwards then sprawled over the side of the couch. Her bright blue eyes rolling back into her head so all that could be seen was the flat whites. Panic flashed through him.

"Alice?" He stepped closer, his bat still held high in case it was a trap. "Al, this isn't funny." He quickly jabbed her in the side and waited. No response. "Alice? Come on cut it out." He jabbed her again. Still nothing. "Oh shit, oh shit. Alice? Alice, wake up." Oliver pleaded, bending over her and grabbing her face.

Before he had time to react her fist shot out and punched him directly in the testicles, forcing him to fall to the floor in agony, crying out profanities. Alice stood up and brushed herself down, then wiped the blood from her lip. "Loser." She chuckled, stepping over her brothers body and heading out into the spring air to tell her team mates of her accomplishment.


	5. His masterpiece

It was official. Nicole was in hell. Or something very close. For the last two and a half hours Mark and Maddison had been working on her, plucking and primping. Her light brown hair had been curled loosely and hung around her shoulders in a somewhat elegant fashion. Maddison was knelt in front of her, lightly fluttering her feather-like fingers over Nicole's lids, leaving a shimmering trail of silver eye shadow. Nicole supposed she must look quite pretty, but it was difficult to concentrate on considering she was sat in her underwear that Maddison had bought today. It was a fine lace, strapless black bra with matching thong. Nicole had tried to convince her overexcited friend that it was just a date, and nothing like that would be going on, but she had insisted that the underwear was necessary. Mark took Nicole by the hand and pulled her gently to her feet while Maddison brought over the dress the orange pair had picked out at the shopping centre earlier that week. Nicole frowned as she felt the silk chiffon dress slide over her curves. It was a citrus orange colour, sleeveless with a plunging V neck, pleating over the bodice and skirt with a flared hem. Nicole stroked her hands down the soft material, turning to the side to get a better look. Mark helped add her silver heels then steadied her in front of the mirror. "What do you think?" He asked quietly, squeezing her shoulders. Nicole felt her eyes welling up, then remembered her glasses. She lifted her hands up to remove them, but Maddison pushed them away.

"Keep them on, they make you look... you." She giggled, taking Nicole by the hands. "Now listen, if it looks like it's going down-" She paused and looked to Mark who nodded seriously. "-down that road. I want you to be safe. Don't take any chances-"

"Oh my god, Maddison!" Nicole whines, eyes wide. "We are _ not_ having this conversation!"

Mark chuckled then lead Nicole downstairs, he opened the door and beamed affectionately at her. He took a glance at the car which was waiting outside of the Treehouse. "I want you home before twelve, you hear me?" He snapped, mockingly. Winking, he pushed her out of the doorway. "And no later or so help me you're grounded for a month!"

Nicole couldn't help but laugh, climbing into the front seat of Joseph's car. "Wow." He breathed, driving away. "Nicole, you look... just wow." She giggled and covered her mouth, looking out of the window. "I didn't know you and Mark were so close." Joseph mused, trying to make conversation.

Nicole trailed her dark fingers across the cool glass window. "Either did I to be honest." She sighed. "I'm surprised he was able to make me look at least half passible in the amount of time he had." Joseph gritted his teeth, turning the wheel into a car park. Nicole was always like this, she couldn't see how remarkably pretty she was. When she looked in the mirror, all she saw was the computer nerd who spent most of her childhood being bullied on her oversized eyes, being called alien and ugly. But Joseph saw something completely different. He set the car into park and turned to her. "Erm, Joseph, are you lost cause this definitely isn't the restaurant. In fact, this is Morrisons."

"Nicole, you're the smartest, funniest, awkwardest and most amazing girl I know. Not a minute goes by that I don't think about you. My friends are sick of hearing your name. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I need you to believe me when I say that you're not hot, sexy or beautiful. You're a masterpiece. You're _ my_ masterpiece." The car fell silent for a moment, Joseph sighed looking into Nicole's widened eyes. He was about to start the engine when his face was crushed by the force of her kiss. The two carried on like that for what seemed like hours, their lips working together as one, and for that one night, Nicole really did feel like a masterpiece.


End file.
